Tarune High School
by XHitsugayaLoveX
Summary: Tarune is a branch of Ouran, and less expinsive. Hanako is a greedy girl, looking for a way to get some cash. So she bans together the 6 top hottest guys in school, to make her own host club.
1. Information

Host Club New Generations

Name: Hanako Kazue

Age: 17

Birthday: December 15th

Grade: second year(Jr)

Looks: She's 5' 0'', long pink hair, and bright blue eyes.

Name: Ikuto Hamaragi (King)

Age: 18

Birthday: March 4th

Grade: Third year(Sr)

Looks: He's 6' 2'', Has short, slightly messy dark blue hair, and black pircing eyes.

Name: Kiroshi Takume (Prince)

Age: 18

Birthday: May 24th

Grade: Third year

Looks: Tall, just slightly taller then Kyo, and has neet Black hair

Name(1): Hidaki Asuko

Name(2): Haruki Asuko

Age: 18

Birthday: October 30th

Grade: Third Year

Looks(1): Hidaki shorter then Hiroshi, but not under 5' 5'', He has blond hair he flips to the left, and has green eyes.

Looks(2): Haruki is the same hight as Hidaki, he has blond hair he flips to the right, and has Green eyes.

Name: Momoki Kazue

Age: 16

Birthday: Augest 3rd

Grade: First year

Looks: Momoki is Hanako's cousin, and he's the same height. but a year younger. He's got dirty brown hair and freckles that he got from his mom's side of the family.

Name: Tamaka Amaragie

Age: 17

Birtday: Febuary 14th

Grade: Second Year

Looks: Tamaka and Momoki are best friends. He's 6' 5'' (the tallest) and has shaggy short black hair, and black eyes.

Story:

Ouran High School has a child school, which is for the middle class instead of Upper class, called Tarune High School. In this school there are 6 Princes, Tamaka, Momoki, Haruki, Hidaki, Kiroshi, and Ikuto. And this single girl, Hanako, plans to make it rich, and use the Princes to her advantage.


	2. Chapter 1  The Beginning

Chapter 1 - The Begining of the Host Club

I opened her front door and walked out, slinging my bag onto my back, and walking out the door. The sky was beautiful, the sun was shining, and it was just a great day to scam someone out of their money. I stuck a sucker in my mouth as I walked along the sidewalk.

When I arrived at school, I watched the other students pass by, I watched their constant giggling about the princes, that's a big thing here, the three princes of our school. One of them just happens to be my cousin, so i get a lot of questions from girls about him.

I never really tell them anything, but oh well.

I sat down at my chair straitened out my uniform placed my trusty pillow on my desk and rested my head.

"Oh my gosh!" A student said to another student as they entered the room. "Have you ever heard of the famous Host club!"

"What? Who are they?" The other student asked.

Now normally I would NEVER ease drop... but this was about Ouran's old Host Club. and i was quite interested.

"Before they graduated, they went to Ouran High School, this school's main branch, and they were 7 really 'hot' guys, that entertained girls for money, i heard they made TUNS! but that's just because they were all rich, so the girls basically just THREW the money at them"

"Holey Crap, I wonder how much a Host Club would make at our school?"

"Probably a few hundred dollars a month"

Suddenly I had a great idea! I could get my cousin Momoki to convince the other Princes to create a Host club with me, and share the expenses 50/50 ... hahaha 50% for me, 50% for all of them. It was perfect!

I jumped up, shoved my pillow back in my bag, fixed my bangs, ran up to the random guy kissed his cheek and said "Your a Genius!" And raced off.

...

"Man! That was Hanako Kazue, wasn't it?" The other boy asked.

"I think so?" The kissed one said.

"Why do you think she called you a genius?"

"You know, she is a big scammer, do you think she over heard us, and now she's going off to make her own host club?"

"Maybe? ... well... "

"Nah" They said in unison. ...

"You think?"

...

I nearly fell a couple times looking for my cousin. But when I found his class I dashed into the room and jumped over a couple desks tackling him to the ground.

"Momo-kun!" some one shouted in shock.

"Momoki! I just had an amazing Idea! We need to make a Host Club!" I shouted shaking him by the shoulders, "It would be amazing!"

"Hanako-chan! Why do you want to make a host club, and who would even be IN it?"

"We can make an amazing Host Club like the one from Ouran, a few years ago! And we can get all the princes to join, since you're one of them, I was hoping you would help" I said pulling my innocent look.

"Yeah, Momo-kun, that would be awesome" one of the girls said, and then the others joined in as well. And then all the girls got excited about the thought that their princes would try to entertain them.

Momoki sighed as his class mates got excited. "Fine" He said, and the girls erupted into cheers.

"But!" He said loud enough to be heard over the noise, and everyone went quiet. "We need Kiroshi Takume" He said, the girls erupted into cheer again.

Takume is the Sr. Prince, He's extremely Rich, and is extremely smart as well, but the only reason he goes to this school is because his best friend is Ikuto, who's the king of all the princes. Ikuto's father was in an accident and afterwards lost his job as vice-president of his company, but his best friend, Takume's father, got him a job. And so Ikuto can only afford to be in this school, and Takume joined because they're best friends.

I'm not sure if that's true, because that's just what i've concured up from all the roomers.

Momoki is a freshman, and i doubt he could convince Takume to join, but his best friend Tamaka Amaragi, probably could. He's my age, but is very persuasive.

...

Momoki made me wait until after school to confront Tamaka, and it nearly murdered me to wait so long.

"So! Will you do it?" I asked finishing for Momoki, with my pleading face.

Tamaka smiled a half grin and nodded, he was a man of few words, and that's what made the girls go nuts over him. So then went to find Kiroshi Takume. Everyone called him by his last name because he's so rich, but everyone calls Ikuto by his first name because he's not, which kind of made me feel bad for them. They were best friends, but they were treated by two different standards.

We found them walking to a car outside the school, it was most likely Takume's because it looked really expensive.

If we didn't get their attention now we were going to loose them. I panicked and spoke the first word, even though Tamaka was supposed to.

"SEMPAI!" I called, and both of them turned to the sound of my voice in shock, as though they had known me once before and were surprised to see me. But that's ridiculous, I've been middle class my hole life, there's no way i had known them.

But suddenly a memory flashed back into my mind.

...

It was winter, and extremely cold, and my two friends(I'm assuming) were too far ahead of me. "Wait!" The younger me called, they turned around and laughed, but i couldn't see their face.

"Come on Hana-chan! Their going to run out of sweet buns!" One said holding out his gloved hand. As my smaller self caught up they both grabbed my hands and we ran to the smell of the sweet buns.

...

I snapped back to reality and watched as Tamaka conversed with the two older Princes, and as Ikuto stared at me, nearly in complete awe. I made a weird face and he snapped out of it, and went back to the conversation.

Then Suddenly Takume turned around and walked the few steps between us.

"So you wish to create a Host Club?" he asked. I smiled and gave a thumbs up. "So you're in charge of buying everything we need, to set up a proper host club?"

I opened up my mouth to say yes, but realized that i didn't have the money to pay for ALL of it.

"Do you even have a place to set it up at? For everyone to gather? Enough room for a lot of people?" He asked.

Once again i was silent, but this time i lowered my gaze, i was completely unprepared, and I was just going to jump into this all at once.

Then he did the most shocking thing i would ever see from him. He laughed. The others looked at him like he was nuts, even Momoki who thought everything was funny.

"Interesting" He said. "I'm in" And once he said those two words i felt my heart lift and my eyes get wide, and suddenly i was happiest person alive.

"But!" He said. "I'm In charge, you'll be my assistant, and TOGETHER, we'll make this happen." He said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" I squealed hugging him. And suddenly a shocked look crossed his face once again. but when i let go he only went blank. "Sorry" I said stepping back.

...

The next day I arrived at the school in my regular clothes, Takume let me in, and led me to a room where i met up with Ikuto, Tamaka, and Momoki.

The room was HUGE. It was an old Music room on the far left side of the school at the very top. I guessed no one used it because it's the third floor, and no one really uses the third floor anyways. Takume being a part of the student council, was probably why he was able to get us in.

"First" Takume said as he handed me a notebook and pencil, "we're going to need decerations to decerate this room, the principal said we were alloud to use this room." He said with a smirk. "So, Kazue-chan, take notes" He said, and I started listing all of the things he said, doodling to the side, for little hints, because i had a feeling i was going to be the one to make a run for all the stuff.

Then he made me make a different list for him, so he could get all of the bigger things, he started talking about expensivecouches, and chairs and tables, and i stopped for a momant and raised my hand. He looked over at me and i could tell he was desperately holding back a laugh. "Yes?" He said, and i could defiantly hear the restraint in his voice.

"Where are we going to fit everything?" I asked. He walked over to the wall behind me rested his hand on it then turn to me and smirked a wild, wicked grin.

"We're going to make some renovations." He said.

My eyes went wide, and didn't ask any more questions.

"Okay, I think we're finished, Kazue-chan, please read back to me everything I listed, just be sure"

So I read of my two lists as he looked around at everything squinting as if trying to picture the room as he wanted it in his mind. When I finished he nodded and then sat down in one of the small bean bags we were all sitting on. And it was quite hilarious to see these princes sitting on bean bags.

"Okay! Now we need the other two princes to join, but first, a host lesson, what is the true meaning behind it?" He asked.

"MONEY!" I shouted raising my hand, and once again he held back a laugh.

"To entertain girls" Tamaka said in a monotone halfway raising his hand. Compared to his bean bag he looked like a giant, and also uncomfortable.

"Yes" Takume said with a grin. "And Host Clubs are meant to be similar to Strip Clubs, where they are meant for girls to entertain guys"

"Yes" I said. "And because guys are more perverted it takes a lot more then charm for them to spend money to see girls" And suddenly every guy in the room looked away with a blush, and i tried to surpass a laugh. "Us girls on the other hand, are easily charmed, and tricked by idiots like suckers" I said nearly growling.

"Seems like you haven't had a good experience with guys" Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Shut up" I growled.

"Hey! Guys calm down" Takume said holding up his hands between us. "Now, Kazue-chan, give me my list, and take yours, I'll get this half, and you get that half, and here's a card to cover the expenses." He said handing me a platinum card.

"Sempai no!" Momoki shouted jumping between us and grabbing the card, then tucked and rolled back onto his feet. "I will take the card, and go with her, otherwise she'll spend you BROKE!" He said glaring at me.

"I will not!" I said looking away, ashamed of my flaw with money.

"Well I'm taking it just to be safe." He said.

"Okay then," Takume said, we'll meet again in this room at 6 Monday morning. I nodded and walked with Momoki to the direction of our house.

...

"Do you really think she's that bad?" Ikuto asked his best friend.

"I'm not for sure, but i think we should be okay either way with Momoki watching her." He answered.

"I don't know" Ikuto said, then paused for a moment. "Kiroshi? Do you think ... maybe that's her?"

"I don't know" He responded. "It might"

...

The next day Momoki and I went to the mall to shop for everything. When we first walked in i started heading for a certain place.

"Wait" Momoki said, "the furniture department's this way, where are you going?" He asked.

When he caught up he noticed me going into a wood shop type of store. "Did you get my order finished?" I asked the manager.

"Yes ma'am" He said wheeling out a large wagon with tall sides and big and wide enough to carry all of our things. The wagon was painted in lime green and a neon orange.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" Momoki shouted. I handed the guy the amount the wagon cost out of my purse, and he gave me a receipt, and then put it back into my purse.

"This is for you Momo-chii" I said with a large grin, using my favorite nickname for him.

"And you bought it with your OWN money!" he said nearly in tears. I nodded.

We then headed over to the furniture department to get the curtains.

We probobaly looked like a couple of kids. It being late September it began to get chilly, but was still worm out. So i wore a sun dress with a jacked over it that i pushed the sleeves up on, around my waist is a large blue cloth that ties in the back into a bow, and keeps my dress from moving around too much, then i wore my tights that reached my knees, because i learned my lesson last time to do that.

Momoki on the other hand was wearing his favorite white button up white shirt with red edges and a black shirt underneath, and then he wore tan cargo jeans, which i had to beg him to were or he would have worn shorts. Some times i wonder if he's immune to the cold.

So as we finished shopping, i had realized that I hadn't tried to buy anything we didn't need. I smiled so proud of myself as we walked by a toy store and there, in the window was a small stuffed panda bear, and i instantly knew it reminded him of grandma.

I walked in and bought the panda bear, and gave it to him. he smiled really big and then we hugged.

Grandma was the sweetest old lady you could ever meet. And before she died she had a dog named Panda that was big, fluffy, and black and white, just like a panda. But we had to put panda down, because he was old, and had somehow picked up rabies.

Besides, I'm sure he can use the panda to his advantage, to advance his cuteness.

...

Monday came around and Momoki and I brought in all the things we bought for the club. As we reached the Music room i noticed the second door at the end of the hall was gone. I opened the door to the club room as Takume smiled walking up to us. The club room was HUGE, and all he did was combine two rooms, it looked as though it were the size of a ball room.

"Wow" Momoki and I said as we stared into the large room, he had also had the furnature put in, and as a few workers took the supplies from Momoki and I, we were frozen in our spots it was beautiful!

"This Is your desk" Takume said, indicating a podium-like stand, and then another desk like you would find at an office. "Here is where the girls sign in to see who they want. Pay half before Pay half afterwords, payments are on your desk, on the small laptop there, is a survey, so if they're undecided, they can take the test and find out who's perfect for them. No extra charge for the survey. We open after school, so be prepared to start observing, the principal wants to make sure this isn't a waist of time, so he wants a daily report, that means you'll wright on sheet, payments go in the envelope." I nodded, nearly overwhelmed with all this stuff I now have to remember.

I wrote down everything he said and put it on my desk, that Notebook was my life, i have always had trouble with remembering things, and things like this was no excuse.

Then my bladder suddenly put on a lot of pressure, and I knew i needed to get to the restroom. I ran to the bathroom, and sighed as I walked back.

When I arrived back at the clubroom I sighed and slouched into my chair, i grabbed my pencil and then sat my other hand on the empty spot where my notebook was. My eyes shot open as I looked to see that my Note book was gone. And so I screamed.

"Holey CRAP!" Tamaka shouted, and everyone looked at him, he had never said a curse word in his life, nor did he ever speak louder then normal speaking tone.

Momoki wasn't distracted though, he new Tamaka, they'd been friends since Momoki was in Pre-school. "Hanako! What's wrong?" He asked rushing over.

"My Notebook is gone!" I said nearly in tears.

"It's just a stupid Notebook, buy a new one." Ikuto said with an 'i don't care' attitude.

"No!" I shouted, nearly growling, "That notebook has my entire life in it! I have more that are just like it! but that one has everything I've needed to remember, events that have happened, and even my thoughts, it's like a Diary for me" I lectured. "That notebook IS my life, I need it back!" I shouted, searching every inch of the entire room.

...

"I wonder what she'll do to get her precious notebook back?" The first boy asked.

"I don't know brother, but this should turn out to be a fun game" The second one snickered.

"We'll see"

* * *

**Author's note**

Hey everyone, i'm sorry about grammer or things like that My computer's defected and so i have to use the Notebook thing, so now all i have is Fanfiction for a spell checker, and that's still not compleatly helpfull. v.v' Anyways i would like feedback, i turely want to know what you think of this?

Oh and FYI those are the twins in the end, they basicly get the whole chapter next time ha

**Notes**

**Hanako:** Hana - Ko [Hana= Flower] [Ko = Child]

**chan:** Something the Japanese use after a name meaning they are speaking to either a younger peson, or a girl

**Kun:** The same kind of sufix as chan, except kun is for males

**San:** a sufix used when talking to an elder

**Sempai:** the same meaning of san


End file.
